Sasukes night with Naruto
by KimiSetsuko
Summary: Summary- Naruto spends the night at Sasuke's house, hes always been inlove with Sasuke. Will he confess his love? Or will he leave the relationship how it is, friends? What will the cold Sasuke think, how will he react?
1. how it got started

**KIMISETSUKO-** i do not own naruto or sasuke but their actions that take place in this story i own..

this will be a short story, some chapters may be longer then others an some may be "to short" lol but Im trying to write everyday to keep this storying moving till the end. (all is writen on a ipod then emailed so its hard to spot mistakes right away, I hope you all understand an enjoy)

(_Flash backs look like this)_

_Sasuke's Thoughts look like this_

_Naruto's thoughts look like this_

**Summary- Naruto spends the night at Sasuke's house, hes always been inlove with Sasuke. Will he confess his love? Or will he leave the relationship how it is, friends? What will the cold Sasuke think, how will he react?**

Naruto is 17 at first but his birthday come up

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Names: **

**Uchiha Sasuke - Age 18 -Current rank:, Genin - Blood type: AB - Birthday: July 23rd**

**Uzumaki Naruto - Age 18- Current rank:, Genin - Blood type :B - Birthday : October 10th**

on with the story now :)

Its been about a week now and Sasuke hasn't heard much from Naruto, so he went to see if he wanted to spar an chat. As Sasuke walked down the street to Naruto's house he let his mind run free on the past.( "sasuke i promise if you just come back to the village that everything will go back to the way it was.. Grandma Tsunade promised me." naruto said with a pout on his face, " Dobe what makes you think i would even go back there just because you asked?" sasuke said while he lowered his sword. Naruto now was upset an bent his head down where his bands covered his eyes while he said " because teme you're my friend, & i care about you." ) Stopping he looked at the door infront of him, but yet he hesitated to go in. " Dobe open up" Sasuke said trying to turn the knob only to find it was locked. Sending out his chakra, checking for the blondes, but he wasnt there. _I wonder where the dobe could be this late in the afternoon._

Walking back to his house he was bumped into. " Watch where you're walking." he barked out with out a glance. " Teme I've been looking for you." _Dobe?_ As he looked up he saw a exhausted blonde. " Where ya been dobe?" he sighed " I just got back from a mission." Naruto paused, fidgeting with his hands he continued. " Teme, umm, can I spend the night at your house?" looking up slightly shocked but Naruto's question, he ran his hands threw his hair. ( man what I wouldnt do to run my own hands threw that hair lol back to the story) "Why would you want to spend the night with me any way dobe?" " Because it's my birthday an we always spend it together watching movies." " pkay dobe but we aint watching anything you pick out." an with the final word they both started their way to the compound.

_time skip_

Naruto was already asleep in Sasuke's bed by the time he got out of the shower. "dobe." Sasuke sighed knowing it would be useless to even try an wake him up, so he quickly undressed until he was in his boxers and slid into bed, back to Naruto. As soon as he was under the covers Naruto moved closer to him without knowing. "dobe get off " Sasuke growled out. When he went to shove Naruto he realized that he didn't have a shirt on. _Dobe don't have his shirt on, wow he's built _Sasuke was blushing as he ran his hand down Naruto's chest an stomach. "Mmmmm Sasuke don't stop." Naruto moaned out in his sleep.

Sasuke froze in place. _What... did he just say what i think?. _" N-N-Naruto," but before Sasuke could finish what he was saying Naruto cuddled even closer to him pulling him all the way into him._OMG he's not wearing any boxers... what do i do, what do i do? _Sasuke was looking around trying not to panic. He cleared his throat an started to shake Naruto awake. "Naruto wake up.! NOW!" Naruto slowly opened his eyes an jumped back. _why am i so close to Sasuke OMG what happened, think naruto think, hurry now.._"what do you want teme I'm trying to sleep." Naruto said blushing. Sasuke saw that the covers had slipped off of Naruto's body an almost had a nose bleed by seeing his naked body in HIS room, on HIS bed. "Dobe tell me why you are naked an was trying to hug up to Me." sasuke said with a blush on his face it's a good thing its kinda dark. Sasuke looked away. Naruto rubbed the back of his head "hehehehe sorry teme, i must have thought you was my pillow." "That still does not tell me why your naked in my bed dobe." "Umm, umm," naruto couldn't think of a word to say.

_Lime STARTS_

Naruto sat up, the covers was now in the floor, _here goes everything,_ "Sasuke I have something i wanna say," naruto slowly crawls over to sasuke. As naruto puts his hand on sasuke shoulder he felt Sasuke's body shiver, " its hard for me to say this, because i don't know if you feel the same way but" naruto was now hugging sasuke " I think I love u Sasuke." Naruto stayed there hugging on to sasukes back not caring thats he was still naked. (why aint he saying anything, maybe he don't feel the same way about me? huh whats he doing?) next thing naruto see's is sasuke pinning him down to the bed. ( whats he doing, did i make him mad?)

sasuke bent down to were his mouth was even to narutos ear " Dobe you are so stupid," he started kissing narutos neck back to his ear " Of course i like you naruto, i always have." narutos eyes was wide open in shock, sasuke took that time to kiss him on the mouth. naruto was moving his lips against sasukes with a passion, he cupped Sasuke's cheek with his hand he pulled Sasuke into him. He slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth grabbing a fist full of the raven's hair and pulled him close. Naruto kissed him rougher than he had intended too but he was a majorly turned on. He pulled away for a second.

They were both breathing heavy. Naruto just took a moment and looked at him, really looked at him. Naruto flipped them over an kissed him again, more gently this time. He moved over to his ear then neck and over his collar bone, planting sweet kisses as he moved. Sasuke exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Naruto shifted down and started kiss over his navel and hip bone. He kissed back up his stomach to his collar bone and back to his lips. "N-n-naruto. . ." He faced Sasuke and swallowed hard. "I. . .I. . . well. . ."

His face was turning more and more pink the harder he was trying to get the words out. Sasuke leaned forward an crashed his lips back onto Naruto's. Surprised at first Naruto smirked into the kiss Sasuke was now underneath him, he was going to take advantage of this. But as Naruto was about to continue his actions Sasuke placed his hands on his chest. "We need to s… this." "But this feels so good, an so right teme" Naruto mumbled into his neck placing a delicate kiss on his collar bone, at the same time rolling onto his side.

_ends here_

(Sasukes point of view)

"Because Naruto I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon." I looked over to him seeing his face drop an look confused. " Where you going teme" he asked while he rolled onto his side avoiding eye contact. " The Hokage didn't say" his face made the O face "Well how long will you be gone?" he asked now facing me. I felt guilt trying to fight its way out "I, I don't know Naruto, I really don't." I said cupping his check. Then I did something on impulse and kissed him. "Good night dobe" "Night teme." He said with a huge smile on his face. I didn't want that smile to go away so I did another un Uchiha thing and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him into me. I laid there listen to his breath slow and a small snore to come from him before I let myself fall into a deep slumber 

**-Time skip- 2 months**

" Baa-chan, when is he coming home? its been for-eeeever..." i whined.

" brat, as much as i would like to tell ya i cant." Tsunade sighed out.

" I know," i mumbled " But it's almost his birthday, i was planing a small party."

" Just go home an wait Naruto, I promise to send him to you first." Baa-chan said with a wink to me._** ( omg, she knows about us don't she?)**_ i was in total freak out mode by the time i found my apartment. everything has been so boring without teme here, I wonder if he is okay? is he going to take back what he said? i would die if he denied me any longer. i walked to my bed room to find something to do, i was still bored. so I decided to hop into the shower then nap, lord only knows when he will get home.

-~ LIME~-

( Naruto's dream )

He began to trail kisses down towards my chest. I arched up a bit, to all him more access. for a moment he stopped just to stare at me "Sasuke please i want you." He dived in to suck on my left nipple. He licked it an nipped at it. Oh did it feel good. He reached up with his left hand and pinched my right nipple. The sensations I was feeling were unexplainable. No one had ever touched my body like him, an i never wanted him to stop. Just as I was starting to get really into it, he stopped, and began his pursuit of something else. I could feel him gently kiss down my stomach to my navel, an then he stuck in his warm moist...

- Dream over. **( / what naruto dose not know is sasuke just walked in./)**

I woke up pouring of sweat " wow some dream." I laugh to myself

" What was it about dobe?" I here a whisper. I was looking around then I saw him. his eyes they looked tired. " Sasuke, you're home." I say jumping off the bed. not caring that I was naked. I grabbed him by his shirt an pulled him in for a rough but passionate kiss. It was hard, demanding an yet gentle all at the same time. then it all stopped. he pulled away from me an smiled. not a teme smirk a real smile. (:

" are you going to tell me what your dream was about Naruto?" he whispered into my ear.

with the best seductive smile i could muster up " no but I can show you." was all mumbled into his chest. _

KimiSetsuko : i know its short but the whole next chaper is where the LEMON shall happen


	2. Lemon

**KIMISETSUKO-** i do not own naruto or sasuke but their actions that take place in this story i own..

this will be a short story, some chapters may be longer then others an some may be "to short" lol but Im trying to write everyday to keep this storying moving till the end. (all is writen on a ipod then emailed so its hard to spot mistakes right away, I hope you all understand an enjoy)

(_Flash backs look like this)_

_Sasuke's Thoughts look like this_

_Naruto's thoughts look like this_

**Summary- Naruto spends the night at Sasuke's house, hes always been inlove with Sasuke. Will he confess his love? Or will he leave the relationship how it is, friends? What will the cold Sasuke think, how will he react?**

Naruto is 17 at first but his birthday come up

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Names: **

**Uchiha Sasuke - Age 18 -Current rank:, Genin - Blood type: AB - Birthday: July 23rd**

**Uzumaki Naruto - Age 18- Current rank:, Genin - Blood type :B - Birthday : October 10th**

on with the story now :)

"I want to be inside you, Sasuke. Can I?" For an answer, he was drawn into a kiss that left him reeling. Perfect white teeth seized his lower lip, a normally sharp tongue gently caressing it. His tongue passed over the blonde's now abused lip and plunged into his mouth.A hunger for that taste was building. He needed it, craved it. It was an addiction he readily accepted. Sharply, he gasped as cool air flowed over his heated skin, freed from the cloth covering his lower positions switched before he could blink. Scorching, wet kisses dotted a path down his stomach. Lips made strong and supple from many hours of smiling parted over the head of his shaft. Wrapping around the curved head, the tip of the blonde's tongue laved over his slit, pressing against the nerves bundled there. Quivering, thin fingers sought blond hair, anchoring himself as his legs quaked violently. "What the fuck?" He breathed as the action was repeated.

Having his cock sucked had never, in his life felt this fucking good! Whiteness consumed his vision, broken swiftly by a tightening grip to the base of his shaft. Gnashing his teeth, he shot the blonde hovering above him his most nasty glare."Not yet, Uchiha." His lover rasped. "I need more time to drink you in."Appeased, Sasuke closed his eyes in acquiescence. Rough fingertips stroked his nipples once more. When that sinful mouth kissed then sucked his Adam's apple, his moan reverberated through his entire nervous deeply, Sasuke barely managed to calm himself, to think. Slowly, he pushed the blond back and sat up. He did not want this to be all about him. It was supposed to be about them. Both of them. Stepping away, he almost smiled at the look of fear he saw.

Hooking his thumbs in the waistband twisted below his hips, the raven pushed them fully to the ground. Stepping free from the puddle of fabric, he picked them up and took a step closer to the almost panicked blond. Leaning in, he whispered, letting his tongue flick against the outer shell of the blonde's ear. "We never finished what we started." Drawing the lobe into his mouth, he mimicked the moves Naruto used on his chest. A satisfied smirk curled the edges of his mouth as he caught the sound of a pitifully erotic harshly, he felt his Adam's apple bob in time with his erection as the one occupying his bed turned to look over a shoulder. Obsidian met blue, locking onto each other's gaze, and holding. That smoldering gaze pierced Naruto's soul.

Moving his hand, Sasuke shifted until his mouth brushed the blonde's. Lowering his head, he pressed a chaste kiss to the other's chin. Gently, he let his tongue flick against a strong jaw, over the beat of a pulse-point, along a clavicle, down to well-defined pectorals. Gingerly, he took in first one dark bud, then the other, drawing them to stiff peaks. He could feel the friction from his lover's thrusts against his hand, drawing a smirk to his lips. Continuing his decent, he teased the ticklish skin around the indent of a navel with his was lost in mewling and moans. Sasuke's searing hot mouth felt scorching on his flesh. That sinful tongue curled his toes, making him cry out, "Sasuke!" With a leer, his engorged cock was pulled into a hot wet heat that had him in near delirium. "Please! Oh God! Please!" Sasuke released his suction with a loud wet pop. "You want to be inside me, don't you?" Furiously, the blond nodded. Teasingly, alabaster skin lay down on the cotton percale. Shifting his hips, he accommodated the length of flesh pressing uncomfortably into the mattress.

Naruto reached over into his nightstand and pulled a small bottle out. He watched as Sasuke moved onto his knees and Naruto almost came at the sight. The Uchiha was not known to be submissive, but he was willing to let Naruto dominate him. "I want to feel you, Naruto." Naruto let the voice wash over him and his body trembled a bit. Naruto let the warm liquid pour over his fingers as he watched the other pump his own length. At the sight of the other man touching himself, he felt himself get painfully , he nipped and licked soft, warm skin. The pad of his finger traced a sensitive cluster of nerves before pressing into the tight ring. Grunting from the intensely sharp pain of intrusion, Sasuke was soothed by a firm hand stroking his shaft and loving kisses littering his shoulders. The digit moving in and out began to cause more pleasure then agony and he wanted more. Clenching around it, he tried to convey his want. "Fuck, Sasu- You are tearing my control to shit." Ah, he was begging. Music to his ears.

"One more Naru… One more or.. Two." Naruto took a deep breath as he slid three fingers into the tight heat. "Oh! Are you fucking kidding me?" Watching as Sasuke began riding his fingers, the blond tried to stifle a moan. On the other hand, Sasuke could feel the burn of his muscles stretching, but they were over-ridden by the building tsunami of incredibly intense pleasure that started singing through his veins. Curling and straightening his fingers, Naruto heard yet another moan. What little control he had left burned away like the fog. Slowly, he withdrew all his fingers. The voice that played Hell on his body spoke again. "I want it. Do you want it, Naruto?" Blue eyes rolled back in his skull as he leaned back on his heels. Sweet breath on his face surprised him, making him look up in shock.

Once again, his lover was straddling him. "You want to do it yourself?" Receiving a smirk, he knew his answer was a yes. He rested his hands on slim hips, ready to guide, but willing to let the other do the work. As that pale body descended, Naruto threw his head back, feeling his tip press into a barely loose entrance. "Stay with me." Sasuke whispered, his body rising and falling on turgid flesh. Realizing the blonde was in to the hilt, he moaned harshly. Pausing for a moment, he clenched muscles around the shaft buried in him. "Sasuke please! I won't last if you keep it up!"

Picking up speed, Sasuke unknowingly shifted. Thrusting down, he inhaled sharply, seeing stars. Naruto knew that dazed look all too well. "That was your prostate. Now that I know where it is, I plan on pounding the Hell out of that cluster of nerves." Keeping true to his word, Naruto bucked forcefully, massaging that spot over and over. In response, the Uchiha clutched at him, his name falling from the pale man's mouth until it became an incoherent muttering of could not help the whimpers that rose every time those muscles clenched around him. Characteristically loud, it was his screaming of his partner's name. A final thrust sent him into oblivion, with the other falling from his peak just after.

"Mmmm... I love you…" the blonde mummbled before sleep took him


End file.
